


follow my lead

by pallidrose



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/F, First Dance, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: Foxfire holds its first official prom.
Relationships: Marella Redek/Linh Song
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/23NwHZXTzxlTdh6OAaOEsw?si=5VaYm734QxmE2QvmomaAIQ

Marella sighed, leaning against the smooth walls of Foxfire’s cafeteria as she turned her head away from the sights and sounds of the gala. Slow but deafening music played over the speakers- a rarity in the elven world, but procured especially for tonight. The sound was laced with the chink of glasses and bubble of laughter.

The whole thing had been Sophie’s idea. A prom, she had told them excitedly- like they had in the human world. Something Sophie thought she’d never have- after all, a twelve year old would have been out of place at the dance, regardless of her actual grade level. But with Magnate Leto as one of her closest allies, it had been a simple matter to pull some strings and organize the Lost Cities’ first official prom.

Marella hated it.

Not the party itself- that seemed lovely in and of itself. Marella could almost picture herself joining the crowd, dancing with them, relaxing. She had danced, with boys and girls alike. Pretending she enjoyed it. Pretending she wasn’t desperately wishing there was someone else’s hand on her hip. Pretending they were _her_.

She found herself glancing back toward the festivities, her eyes sliding over the crowd. She caught a glimpse of Biana, swarmed by hopeful dance partners, and Sophie, clutching Keefe’s hand as she stumbled over her own feet. Even Tam had ventured onto the dance floor, with a boy Marella didn’t recognize. Tam caught her eye, giving her a nod, and Marella returned the gesture, trying to act nonchalant.

Then her eyes found Linh, just in time so see her laughing.

Dammit. _Dammit_.

She bit her tongue, tearing her gaze away. Why did she keep doing this to herself? It wasn’t like anything was going to change. Linh didn’t like her. Hell, Linh didn’t like _girls_.

But that didn’t stop her from stealing another glance.

The colored lights flashed on Linh's collared blue dress, fastened at the base of her neck. As Marella watched, she kicked one leg in the air, parting the slit in her skirt to reveal dark gray leggings. Her bare arms moved with elegance and grace as she twirled to the music. But her smile- God, her smile shone brighter than every spotlight in the room.

She was beautiful. Everything Marella could ever ask for.

But she already knew the answer, and it wasn’t the one she wanted.

Marella crossed her arms, turning back to the wall. She’d quit dancing almost an hour ago, when it became obvious that no amount of dance and food and forced laughter would keep her from searching for Linh out of the corner of her eye. And here she was. Sulking. Wasting what should have been among the highlights of her teen years, all because of a girl who couldn’t spare her a second glance.

So, when she finally gave up and headed for the door, she didn’t expect to be stopped by a girl in a collared blue dress.

“Where are you going?”

Marella turned, her heart skipping a beat as her eyes fell on Linh's familiar face. _Her_. “Nowhere,” Marella said with a forced shrug. “It doesn’t matter.” She tossed her hair, her best attempt at acting natural. Her hand clutched at the fabric of her dress, bunching it between her fingers.

“I think it matters,” Linh told her, taking Marella's hand. Marella suddenly found it hard to breathe. “Marella, are you leaving already? There’s so much left to do."

"Like what? More endless dancing? That’s getting a little old.”

Linh grinned. “Don’t be so pessimistic. I had fun.”

“Yeah, well, everyone wanted to dance with _you_.”

“People danced with you, too, Marella.”

“Yeah, but-” she swallowed, shifting her gaze away. “Not the one I wanted.”

Linh’s eyebrows shot up, and she glanced around. “Who’s the lucky boy? Actually, let me guess.” She furrowed her brow. “Is it Valin?”

Marella wrinkled her nose. “It’s definitely not Valin- ugh. And I don’t want to talk about it.”

She sighed. “Fine. That’s fine. I just- I’m worried about you. You seem… off, lately. If there’s anything I can do to help-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Marella said quickly. “I’m fine, okay? But I’m heading out, so if you’ll-”

“ _Please_ , Marella. Is it something I did? Or your mom? Maybe Keefe or Stina-”

“Double wrong. It’s not you, it’s not my mom, it’s not anyone, get it? This stupid human music is getting on my nerves, so I’m making my exit. That’s it. Try not to miss me too much.” She started forward, but Linh pulled her back.

“Wait. If it’s the music that’s bothering you, let me bring you somewhere quieter.”

“Look, Linh, I’ve really got to-”

“Not yet,” she pleaded. For me?”

Marella gritted her teeth. “Fine. But only because I feel like it.”

Linh’s face lit up, and she pulled her forward by the hand. “Come with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Feel like filling me in on where we’re going?”

Linh smiled over her shoulder. Like sunshine, and twice as warm. “Be patient. I want it to be a surprise.” Her voice carried over the noise of the crowd as she led them toward the door. They emerged onto the grounds, the moon illuminating the courtyard.

Her blue dress swished as she turned to face Marella. “Hold on to me,” she told her, procuring a pathfinder. Marella gripped her hand tighter. Then the crystal caught the moonlight, sweeping them away.

When they materialized, the first thing Marella heard was the crash of waves. The tang of salt carried on the breeze, which ruffled her hair and sent chills down her spine. She felt raindrops splashing on her shoulders, falling from the overcast sky, which provided a stark contrast to the blue-green ocean sprawled before them. It was night here, too, though not yet quite as dark.

Linh held up a hand. The rain rolled away from them as if blocked by an invisible dome. She tucked away her pathfinder- clear, Marella noticed. A home crystal.

“So this is Tiergan’s island,” she realized. “You live here, right?” She’d never been to Linh’s house before. Despite the hours they had spent training together, it had all taken place at the Redek's, in the flareadon-fur training area built specifically for the purpose. Or in Fintan’s prison cell, though that was far less pleasant. But never had either of them mentioned training on the island. Marella had assumed it was a sore subject, since it meant acknowledging Linh's parents and their history with their daughter.

Now that Linh had brought her here- well, she wasn’t sure what to think.

Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?

Linh nodded. “It is. Do you like it?”

“It’s pretty sweet,” Marella decided. It was true. Despite the weather, the island was gorgeous in its own right. “Isn’t it tough leaving near the ocean?”

“No- Tiergan made certain of that. He even offered to move if I wasn’t comfortable. But the house is far enough inland, and- well- I like it here. And it helps that I have more control over my ability. Thanks to you,” she added. “Training together has done wonders.”

Marella grinned. “Same here. Glad you’re good with putting up with Fintan. He’s a pain.”

“It’s not so horrible. Not when you’re there.” She nodded toward the trees along the bank. “Come on. There’s more to see.”

Marella followed her along the shore, then onto a grassy slope where the trees stood in a thick, tangled clump. They ducked through the underbrush, working their way forward. It was an effort to keep her dress from tearing on the brambles.

“Here,” Linh said finally. She held back a branch to give Marella a clear view. “This is it. The place I wanted to show you.”

Before them lay a small clearing. Broad, leafy water oaks shielded it from outside view, but allowed a clear view to the overcast night sky. Rain pattered on the thick grass carpet, soft and green and inviting.

“Wow,” Marella said softly. She glanced at Linh. “Does Tiergan know about this place?”

Linh made her way to the center of the clearing. “I don’t think so. At least, he’s never mentioned it. And I haven’t brought it up, not even to Tam. And besides, Tiergan won’t be looking for me. As far as he knows, I’m still at Foxfire with everyone else.”

“Sorry about that,” Marella told her. “For dragging you away.”

“You didn’t drag me anywhere. I’m the one who invited you, and I’m glad you agreed to come. And it _is_ quiet.”

“True,” she conceded. “But still- you didn’t have to. I was doing fine.” It was a lie, and they both knew it.

“Well, if it means that much to you-” Linh paused. “We could… carry on. Here.”

“You’re going to have to give me more information than that.”

“I mean-” Through the darkness, Marella could have sworn Linh was blushing. "Nevermind. I'm sorry. It was a bad idea."

"I still want to hear it."

“Well, I thought maybe we could- I guess I was hoping we could dance.”

Very rarely did Marella Redek find herself at a loss for words. This was among those times. “I- um- that’d be-” Marella could have sworn her heartbeat was audible. “Sure,” she finished limply, mentally smacking herself.

After a moment’s hesitation, Linh placed her hand on Marella’s shoulder. When Marella didn’t shrug away, she moved with more confidence, taking her hand and raising it, extended slightly to the side.

“I’m, uh, not super great at dancing,” Marella confessed as Linh took a step, pulling her along.

“Don’t worry. We can take it slow. Here- follow my lead.” She nodded down at their feet. “Right foot twice, left foot twice. Now, the same motions again.”

They settled into a rhythm, back and forth and side to side. Marella lifted her head, opening her mouth to speak, only to see Linh gazing at the sky.

“Look,” she said softly. “Fireflies.”

Marella followed her gaze. Tiny dots of light danced, flickering, through the air above them. They stood out against the night, already darker than when they had arrived.

“Huh. I thought they didn’t like the water.”

A soft light shone in Linh’s eyes. “I thought the same about you."

For the first time, Marella realized Linh was no longer holding back the rain. Droplets fell freely onto their heads and shoulders.

Marella found she didn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonderful fanart by my friend- https://www.instagram.com/p/CCtTi0lFFjN/


End file.
